vampirewarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Avatar
A player's Avatar acts as their game character in Vampire Wars. Opponent vampires see your Avatar when in Combat, friendly vampires can Judge your Avatar which give a free boost, and you can Share your avatar with Facebook friends through your Stats page. You can customize your Avatar with several Unsorted pieces for free, or browse through the overflowing Avatar Shop for something to purchase. There are 24 available avatar Slots (without glitching the game). Recently they have been releasing a new set every Thursday. The player can choose their Avatar's Gender, Race, Disposition (Fanged or Unfanged), as well as Clothing and Background. Special objects such as Wings, Weapons, Spikes, and Conduits must usually be earned through the Artisans. Official Sets Most of the official sets or costume pieces are always available to be purchased with favor points. Marked sets are earned randomly during missions, cost no favor points, and were available for a limited time. All official sets can be purchased with 1 click. Some pieces grant stat bonus. There are currently 96 official sets, or 192 Costumes. Most avatar pieces cost less when bought altogether in a set. However, there are some avatar pieces that cost less when bought piece-by-piece instead of in a set (marked as ***). All prices shown are cheapest cost. * No longer sold individually, only available in a set. ** Was originally available for free. Unofficial Sets The unofficial sets are always available to be purchased; price vary from favor points, blood, or free. They are "unofficial" sets because Zynga sells each piece separately, but they are grouped together here because of similar names and themes. No piece grants stat bonus. Skintones See: Skintones set Modern sets See: Modern Set 1 and Modern Set 2 Victorian sets See: Victorian Set 1 and Victorian Set 2 Nosferatu sets See: Nosferatu Set 1 and Nosferatu Set 2 Steampunk set See: Steampunk Set Unsorted pieces The unsorted pieces are not included in official sets or listed in the unofficial sets. These are always available for purchase and cost blood. No piece grants stat bonus. See: Unsorted pieces Unreleased pieces The unreleased set pieces are stored on the server but are not available in the game. You can tell from the file-naming that they are supposed to be part of the Queen of the Condemned and the Glam set. See: Unreleased pieces Mythology (content needed) Image Gallery Official sets The_Queen_Operator_Set.jpeg | Queen Operator set * The_Elders_set.jpeg | Elders set The_Clubbing_New_York_Set.jpeg | New York set The_Monroe_Dean_Set.jpeg | Undead Legends set The_Mandyland_Circus_Set.jpeg | MandyLand Circus set The_Casual_Set.jpeg | Casual set The_Rue_Bourbon_Mardi_Gras_Set.jpeg | Rue Bourbon Mardi Gras set The_Asylum_Set.jpeg | Asylum set The_Pirate_Set.jpeg | Pirate set The_Futurepunk_Set.jpeg | Futurepunk set The_Tokyo_Punk_Set.jpeg | Tokyo Punk set The_Adventurer_Set.jpeg | Adventurer set The_Russian_Set.jpeg | Russian set The_Royal_Armor_Set.jpeg | Royal Armor set The_Faceless_Set.jpeg | Faceless set The_Nun_Priest_Set.jpeg | Nun / Priest set The_Gothic_Lace_Leather_Set.jpeg | Gothic Lace, Leather set The_Bride_Groom_Set.jpeg | Bride, Groom set * The_Regal_Armor_Set.jpeg | Regal ArmorRegal Armor set The_Parisian_Set.jpeg | Parisian set The_Halloween_2010_Set.jpeg | Dia Los Muertos, Red Death set The_Ivory_Punk_Set.jpeg | Ivory Punk set The_Ballroom_Set.jpeg | Ballroom set The_Leather_Punk_Set.jpeg | Leather Punk set The_Fancy_Goth_Set.jpeg | Fancy Goth set The_Southern_Spice_Set.jpeg | Southern Spice set The_Crimson_Tech_Set.jpeg | Crimson Tech set The_Bohemian_Chic_Set.jpeg | Bohemian Chic set The_Dracula_Set.jpeg | Dracula set The_Arabian_Nights_Set.jpeg | Arabian Nights set The_Silver_Screen_Set.jpeg | Silver Screen set The_Wonderland_Set.jpeg | Wonderland set The_Faeries_Set.jpeg | Faeries set The_Kabuki_Set.jpeg | Kabuki set The_Flower_Power_Set.jpeg | Flower Power set The_Burlesque_Set.jpeg | Burlesque set The_Guys_n_Dolls_Set.jpeg | Guys 'n' Dolls set The_Wild_Wild_West_Set.jpeg | Wild Wild West set The_Rasta_Set.jpeg | Rasta set The_St_Patricks_Day_Set.jpeg | St Patrick's Day set The_Beauty_and_the_Beast_Set.jpeg | Beauty and the Beast set The_Eskimo_Set.jpeg | Eskimo set The_Native_American_Set.jpeg | Native American set The_Swan_Lake_Set.jpeg | Swan Lake set The_Flamenco_Set.jpeg | Flamenco set The_Ninja_Set.jpeg | Ninja set The_Venice_Set.jpeg | Venice set The_Lion_Tamer_set.jpeg | Lion Tamer set The_Jack_The_Ripper_set.jpeg | Jack The Ripper set The_Born_This_Way_set.jpeg | Born This Way set The_Royalty_set.jpeg | The Royalty set * The_Chainmail_set.jpeg | Chainmail set The_Film_Noir_set.jpeg | Film Noir set The_Matadore_set.jpeg | Matadore set The_Gypsy_set.jpeg | Gypsy set The_Creepy_Couture_set.jpeg | Creepy Couture set The_Bollywood_Chic_set.jpeg | Bollywood Chic set The_Avant_Garde_set.jpeg | Avant Garde set The_Death_Metal_set.jpeg | Death Metal set The_Ottoman_set.jpeg | Ottoman set The_English_School_set.jpeg | English School set The_Gothic_Circus_set.jpeg | Gothic Circus set The_Incan_set.jpeg | Incan set The_Tango_set.jpeg | Tango set The_Vegas_set.jpeg | Vegas set The_Gangster_set.jpeg | Gangster set The_Glam1_set.jpeg | Glam set The_Grunge_set.jpeg | Grunge set The_Beatnik_set.jpeg | Beatnik set The_Full_Metal_set.jpeg | Full Metal set The_Spanish_Steampunk_set.jpeg | Spanish Steampunk set The_Shaman_set.jpg | Shaman set The_Spartan_set.jpeg | Spartan set The_Reaper_set.jpeg | Reaper set The_Biker_set.jpeg | Biker set The_World_War_II_set.jpeg | World War II set The_Warlord_set.jpeg | Warlord set The_Future_Shock_set.jpeg | Future Shock set The_Gladiator_set.jpeg | Gladiator set The_Dark_Aviator_set.jpeg | Dark Aviator set The_Samurai_set.jpeg | Samurai set The_Soul_Hunter_set.jpeg | Soul Hunter set The_Rococo_Explorer_set.jpeg | Rococo Explorer set The_Dragon_Warrior_set.jpeg | Dragon Warrior set The_Black_Mage_set.jpeg | Black Mage set The_Hell_Guard_set.jpeg | Hell Guard set The_Styx_Angel_set.jpeg | Styx Angel set The_Arthurian_Knight_set.jpeg | Arthurian Knight set The_Leather_Crusader_set.jpeg | Leather Crusader set The_Blood_Lust_set.jpeg | Blood Lust set The_Vaudeville_set.jpeg | Vaudeville set The_Goth_Oracle_set.jpeg | Goth Oracle set The_Carnival_Mime_set.jpeg | Carnival Mime set The_Midsummer_Nightmare_set.jpeg | Midsummer Nightmare set The_Dubliner_set.jpeg | Dubliner set The_Vampire_Emperor_set.jpeg | Vampire Emperor set The_Chrome_Steampunk_set.jpeg | Chrome Steampunk set The_Gothic_Masquerade_set.jpeg | Gothic Masquerade set The_Easter_set.jpeg | Easter set The_Viking_set.jpeg | Viking set The_Egyptian_set.jpeg | Egyptian set The_Graveyard_Shift_set.jpeg | Graveyard Shift set The_Nightrider_set.jpeg | Nightrider set The_Harajuku_set.jpeg | Harajuku set The_Middle_Earth_set.jpeg | Middle Earth set The_Greek_set.jpeg | Greek set The_Fire_And_Ice_set.jpeg | Fire And Ice set The_Flapper_set.jpeg | Flapper set The_Vagabond_set.jpeg | Vagabond set The_Assassin_(costume)_set.jpeg | Assassin set The_Sailor_set.jpeg | Sailor set Unofficial sets The_Female_Skintone_set.jpeg | The Female Skintone set The_Male_Skintone_set.jpeg | The Male Skintone set A_Modern1_Set.jpeg | A Modern set 1 * A_Modern2_Set.jpeg | A Modern set 2 * A_Victorian1_Set.jpeg | A Victorian set 1 * A_Victorian2_Set.jpeg | A Victorian set 1 * A_Nosferatu1_Set.jpeg | A Nosferatu set 1 * A_Nosferatu2_Set.jpeg | A Nosferatu set 2 * A_Steampunk_Set.jpeg | A Steampunk set * Unsorted pieces The_Female_Hair_set.jpeg | The Female Hair set The_Male_Hair_set.jpeg | The Male Hair set The_Tattoos_set.jpeg | The Tattoos set Unreleased sets The_Goth_Set.jpeg | A Goth set * The_Glam2_set.jpeg | A Glam set * The_Red_Gypsy_costume.jpeg | A "Red Gypsy" costume ** * Standard shoes and/or standard hair added to image are not part of set. ** Image artificially created. See also: Avatar Familiars, Artisan Items, and Avatar Backgrounds Category:Avatar Category:Facebook Exclusives Category:Main Topics